Chase and the Really Big Ape
This is a short proof of concept story I wrote. Idea This is a short proof of concept from my idea for a PAW Patrol/Jungle Book 2016 crossover. This is the scene in which Mowgli meets King Louie the Gigantopithecus, but Chase has been taken by the monkeys too, and this is him and Mowgli as they meet King Louie of the Bandar-log. For those not familiar with it, Gigantopithecus is a massive type of prehistoric ape that was about ten feet tall. King Louie was made one in the new film because orangutans like King Louie was in the 1967 animated film are not native to India. I love the 2016 film The Jungle Book and want to do more stuff like this. Enjoy! Trivia *Chase is familiar with Gigantopithecus through a TV documentary, but nothing prepared him for seeing one in person. The Story Chase couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was an ape, but one that was far bigger than any the pup had ever seen on the TV in the lookout. Though it resembled an orangutan, the pup knew that it wasn't one. His heart beat as he remembered a documentary he had just seen that spoke of the biggest ape that ever lived, the massive prehistoric orangutan relative called Gigantopithecus. A Gigantopithecus, a real, flesh and blood Gigantopithecus, that is what he was seeing. Just as the show had said, it was massive, at least ten feet tall. But they were supposed to be extinct. However, since he had been warped into this world, he figured anything was possible. Chase looked at Mowgli and then back at the primate. He stood breathless as the ape spoke. He was close enough that he could smell rancid papaya and other fruit on his breath. It made him cringe as the ape revealed his face from the darkness. "I am the king of the Bandar-log. Call me Louie," it said. His voice made Chase visibly back up. After a bit, he heard one more thing from the king of the Bandar-log, addressed to Mowgli. "Now, don't try to kid me, man-cub. I'll make a deal with you. What I desire is man's red fire to make my dreams come true. Now give me the secret, man-cub, tell me what to do. Give me the power of man's red flower so I can be like you. Oh, ooobeedoo, I wanna be like you. I wanna walk like you, talk like you. You'll see its true, someone like me, can learn to be some one like you...Now you might think it's ridiculous that me, a gigantopithecus, would ever dream I'd like to team with the likes of you, man-cub, but together we'd have powers, all the jungle's treasures ours. I got desire, you got the fire, but the dream I dream takes two. So ooooo, I wanna be like you. I wanna use that flame just the same as you can do. Oh how magnificus it would be, a gigantopithecus like me, could learn to do like you humans do...." Chase seriously hoped to get out of this alive and well. However, something was telling him that it wouldn't be easy. Category:PAW Patrol Category:PAW Patrol stories Category:Fanfics Category:Proof of concept Category:Crossovers Category:The Jungle Book 2016 crossovers Category:Stories featuring non-canine characters Category:Stories featuring domestic dogs Category:Hezekiah the Jedi Pup Category:Hezekiah the Jedi Pup's fanfics Category:Short stories